Unwanted Titles
by jorswell
Summary: “Mr. Tumnus, please!” the girl smiled. “Please do not call me princess. I am not rightfully a princess. I am only princess because that wretched mother of mine claimed the crown when Aslan disappeared." Peter/OC Edmund/OC *Complete*
1. Prologue: Princess

**Prologue: Princess**

* * *

A young girl rode through the Narnian woods on her horse named Cathmor. She stopped him in front a wooden door in what looked a boulder. She leaped from her horse and knocked on the door. A faun answered the door and bowed at the sight of her. "Princess, I was not expecting you."

"Mr. Tumnus, please!" the girl smiled. "Please do not call me princess. I am not rightfully a princess. I am only princess because that wretched mother of mine claimed the crown when Aslan disappeared. But I have come on with important information. My vision is coming closer and closer, Tumnus. You must be ready!"

The faun blinked at her. "Coming closer? How much closer?"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Tumnus, it is very soon. I'm sorry didn't come earlier! I won't let anything bad happen to anyone. This can change everything we have known. Are you ready to do your part?"

The faun nodded. "Anything to free Narnia once more, my lady."

The young girl laughed again. "Please, Mr. Tumnus. Enough with the formalities. I am only fourteen years of age. Call me by my name."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have actually forgotten your name. It has been long since I have called you it."

"Cairistiona. That's my name, but I prefer to be called Cairi." she laughed.

Mr. Tumnus smiled at her. "Will do, Miss Cairi."

"Um, just Cairi. No _Miss_ Cairi. It sounds way too formal."

* * *

"Cairistiona! Where have you been?" yelled her mother as she walked into the castle.

Cairi stared icily at her mother. "I was doing as you instructed, Mother. I was patrolling the woods to make sure that no Sons of Adam or Daughters of eve have appeared. You told me that everyday I am to patrol the woods of Narnia. Why is it, may I ask, that you are looking for humans?"

"Insolent girl!" cried the witch. "Don't you know anything? Anything of the prophecy?"

Cairi let a look of mock comprehension slide across her face. "The prophecy. So that's what this is all about. You want to make sure that they never come, or if they do, you'll have them killed."

"Ah." said Jadis. "So we are finally learning, are we?"

"Yes. And I think it is an excellent plan, Mother." Cairi lied smoothly. After twelve years of comprehending her mother, she had learned hot to keep her lies seamless.

"What say your visions, daughter?"

She would tell the truth this time. She had a plan to make sure that the four people would be safe. "They will be here before the week is out. That is all I can tell. No names, just faces. I will be able to recognize all of them as soon as I see them."

Jadis frowned. "Then, when you do find them, bring them to me."

Cairi bowed her head respectfully to her mother. "Of course mother."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the English countryside, a little girl lay in her bed while her brother and sister sat on the bed next to her.

"The sheets feel scratchy." she told her siblings.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon!" her sister told her.

The other brother walked in the room. "Yeah, if home's still there."

The older girl sighed. "Isn't it time you were in bed?"

"Yes, mum." scoffed the younger boy.

"Ed!" snapped the older boy. He turned back to Lucy. "You saw outside. This place is huge! We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great!"

**

* * *

Hey everyone! This is my new story. Wow, that's kinda obvious, huh? LOL.**

**I have this note on my profile but…**

**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT **_**THREE DAUGHTERS OF EVE**_**: **

**I have taken it down because it kinda sucked and I have no where to go with it. Sorry for those who enjoyed this story.**

**XOXO Jenny**


	2. 1: Dearest Sister

**Chapter One: Dearest Sister**

* * *

"Your Majesty!" said a voice from behind Cairi. She turned and saw one of the wolves, his name was Cadoc. His name fit him because when forced to battle, he was a fierce fighter.

"Yes, Cadoc?"

Cadoc looked at her with his yellow eyes. "There is a girl at the entrance. She wishes to see you. She says she knows you."

"Thank you Cadoc. I will see to it immediately." Cairi said. The wolf bowed his head respectfully and went off to find Maugrim. She headed down to the entrance chamber. Upon her arrival, she saw a girl with long brown hair and piercing green eyes. She could only be described as beautiful. There was a pained expression on her face, for pestering her was a little dwarf.

"Ginarrbrik! Leave her majesty alone!"

Ginarrbrik's eyes went wide. "Her… her majesty?"

Cairi's eyes narrowed. "Don't you know who this girl is?" Ginarrbrik shook his head.

"This is Addiena, daughter of Jadis and my sister. How did you come to meet her?" she asked icily.

"I found her wandering the woods, your majesty. My only thought was that she was a daughter of eve from the visions." Ginarrbrik explained.

Cairi sighed. "Very well then. Leave us, now, Ginarrbrik!"

Ginarrbrik bowed and scurried out of the room. Addiena looked at Cairi. She smiled and ran into her sister's embrace.

"Addie! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you. You know mother doesn't like it when you leave the castle!" Cairi scolded her younger sister.

Addie hung her head. "I am sorry sister. I saw a little fawn from my window and I wanted to play with it. I shouldn't have left my chambers. I am truly sorry."

Cairi picked up her sister's chin. "I understand, Addie. Mother keeps you away in your room. Ginarrbrik had never even seen you before today. In the future, tell me when you are going, and I promise not to tell mother."

Addie beamed at her. "Do you really mean that?"

Cairi laughed. "Yes. I do. Now let's get you upstairs before mother comes."

Addie's eyes widened with fear. "Yes! Let's go!"

* * *

That night, the two sisters sat in Cairi's room as Cairi prepared herself for bed. Cairi sat at her mirror, brushing her hair out, while Addie sat on her bed.

"Cairi." said Addie. "What was Ginarrbrik talking about when he was talking about your visions?"

Cairi sat the brush down and sat down next to her sister. "Never tell mother that I told you this, okay?" Addie nodded. "You know that I have visions. Well, lately I've been having visions of four children. Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. When I told mother about this she told be about a prophecy." Addie's eyes widened. "The prophecy is this, 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.'"

Addie giggled. "That doesn't really rhyme, you know."

Cairi rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well, your kind of missing the point. The point is that when the four children arrive, the will help us defeat mother and free Narnia!"

"Why do you want to defeat mother?" asked a horrified Addie.

Cairi wrapped her arms around her. "Addie, mother is not the true Queen of Narnia. A great lion named Aslan is the true king. And, well, he's been gone awhile, but he's back. Very soon, we will have to find them and bring them to Aslan to fight mother. Will you help me, sister?"

Addie stood up. "I will do anything it takes to free Narnia. Besides, then this blasted winter will be over. Did I ever tell you that I hate the winter?"

Her sister laughed. "Many times, Addie. Many times."

"What do they look like? How old are they?"

Cairi cocked her head. "Who?"

Addie laughed. "The children in your vision, silly!"

"Well, one boy looked a little older than me, a girl looked about my age, the other boy looked your age and the last girl looked like she was younger than you. That's all I can tell. Now, it's late. Off to bed with you!"

* * *

The next morning, Cairi walked out into the living space she shared with Addie. There were two bedrooms, one for each of them, a bathroom, a small room with chairs and a small library. She retrieved Addie's breakfast from the kitchens and brought them up to the sitting room. She placed it down on a table and knocked on Addie's door. Addie came out and said hi.

"I brought your breakfast. It's your favorite!"

Addie beamed at her. "Thanks Cairi."

All of the sudden, Cairi froze. Her vision blurred and she saw the younger girl and the younger boy she had seen previously. They were moving through the bushes.

"Wait till Peter hears about this, Ed! He and Su will love it!" said the younger girl.

"Sure, Lucy. Whatever you say…"

Suddenly, Cairi was back to the present. Addie was staring at her. "What's wrong? Are you having a vision?"

"Yes! Addie, they're here sooner than I had expected! All four of them will be here by tonight!"

Addie ran into her room and emerged with the bow and arrows Cairi had given her for protection. "Let's go help them!"

Cairi smiled at her sister's enthusiasm. "Thank you so much, Addie. There is no way I can do this by myself. Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Cairi ran down to her mother's throne room and saw her mother's secret police dragging in a figure. It was a faun.

"Tumnus!" she yelled, running to her friend.

"I'm sorry, your majesty." he murmured.

Deep inside, Cairi was slightly happy. The prophecy had started.

"Mother! What is the meaning of this?" shrieked Cairi.

Jadis stared at her daughter. "He has been charged with high treason. The children from your vision have arrived. The youngest boy is bringing them here. Then, I will kill them all."

"I see." Cairi said. Then she turned on her heels and returned to Addie. "It's time. Let's go."

**

* * *

What do you think? Please review!**


	3. 2: The Beavers

**Chapter Two: The Beavers**

* * *

"Quickly, Addie. Come on!" Cairi cried from Cathmor's back. She helped Addie up into the saddle and they took off, making sure no one could see them.

"Where did you see them?" asked Addie.

Cairi urged Cathmor to go faster. "Not too far from my friend Mr. Tumnus. He was captured by mother. They should be at his home in a matter of minutes."

They kept riding until they heard voices. "Whoa, Cathmor." whispered Cairi, not wanting to alert them to her presence. She jumped off of him and turned to Addie. "Follow that path, and it will bring you to a dam. Tell Mrs. Beaver that I sent you and you are my sister. She is a kind soul. Wait for me there. I will try to bring the four of them to meet you. Don't wait for me. Go now!"

Addie nodded and galloped away. Cairi turned and followed the voices to Mr. Tumnus' house. She heard them arguing.

"Maybe we can call the police." said a male voice.

A panicky female voice countered, "These are the police."

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something!" said the first voice.

"Why? I mean, he's a criminal!" said a second male voice.

Cairi rolled her eyes. Mr. Tumnus was no criminal! Just as she was about to enter the house, she saw a familiar robin. It flew by the door and landed on a branch. "Psst!"

She heard the female voice say, "Did that bird just 'Psst' us?"

Cairi dodged behind a tree as the four children came out. She looked at them. She realized that the younger of the two were the ones from her vision. She decided she had better introduce herself.

"Excuse me!" she said to them as she stepped into the clearing. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

They looked at her. The oldest girl's eyes went wide. Cairi noticed this. "What is it?"

The girl blinked. The blonde boy sighed. "I'm sorry. You just look like one of our neighbors that just moved in. My name is Peter Pevensie."

"I am Susan Pevensie. And I'm sorry for staring, it was rude of me!" said the oldest girl.

Cairi laughed. "It's quite alright, Susan."

The little girl from her vision stepped forward. "I'm Lucy Pevensie. Don't be rude, Ed, introduce yourself!"

The youngest boy, the one in the vision, spoke. "And I'm Edmund Pevensie."

Cairi smiled kindly at the Pevensies. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Cairistiona. But please, call me Cairi."

"It's nice to meet you, Cairi. Do you know Mr. Tumnus?" said Peter, gesturing to the faun's home.

"Yes." said Cairi. "He is a good friend of mine. Unfortunately, the White Witch captured him for helping a human. Was it one of you?"

Lucy's head dropped. "Yes it was me."

"Oh, Lucy. Don't be like that. We are going to make sure he is okay!" said Cairi kneeling to her level. "I won't let my mother get away with this."

Susan gasped. "Your mother?"

"Yes." said Cairi sadly. "Unfortunately that wretched woman is my mother. Don't worry though, I'm here to help! I'm sick of the winter and I am sick of the cruelty of my mother."

Susan was about to answer when they heard rustling in the bushes. Peter pushed Lucy behind him and stepped forward in front of his siblings. Suddenly a creature emerged from the forest.

"Beaver!" said Cairi. "You scared us."

"Sorry, your majesty!" said Beaver. He turned to Lucy. "Lucy Pevensie?"

Lucy nodded and Beaver took out a hanky. "That's the hanky I gave Mr…"

"Tumnus. He gave this to me right before the witch got him."

Cairi looked at Beaver. "Did Addie get to you alright?"

"Yes, she is with Mrs. Beaver as we speak."

Cairi smiled. "Oh, thank the lion."

"Who's Addie?" asked Peter, coming up behind Cairi.

Cairi looked at him. "She's my baby sister."

"Come." said Beaver. "We should get out of here before nightfall."

Beaver disappeared into the forest while Peter started to follow.

"What are you doing?" asked Susan. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"The beaver said…"

"He's a beaver! He shouldn't be _saying_ anything!"

Cairi looked between the two of them. "Trust me. I know him. I trusted them with my baby sister. They are going to help us."

Peter looked at his siblings. "C'mon."

* * *

"Beaver! Is that you? If I find out you've been out with Badger again…" Mrs. Beaver stopped in her tracks at the sight of the five humans. "Those aren't badgers. Oh I never thought I'd live to see the day!" she turned to Beaver. "Look at my fur! You couldn't have given me ten minutes notice!"

"I'd have given you a week if I thought it would help."

Cairi laughed at her friends.

"Let's get inside and see if we can get you some food, and some civilized company!" said Mrs. Beaver while Beaver laughed.

"Who is it, Mrs. Beaver?" said a voice and there was little Addie. "Cairi!"

Cairi laughed as her sister hugged her. "Hello, little one!"

Addie scoffed and pulled away. "Little one? I am twelve years old!"

"Yeah, twelve is not little!" said Edmund.

Addie smiled. "You're twelve, too?"

Edmund returned her smile proudly. "Yup!"

"And how old are you, Cairi?" asked Lucy.

"Me? I'm fourteen years old."

Lucy smiled at her. "So is Susan! And Peter is fifteen!"

"And you, Lucy?"

"I am ten years old!"

Cairi's smile widened. "It is nice to finally know humans my age! And Addie's age, too!"

**

* * *

And there's chapter two! Woot. What do you think? Please review. I'll give you a cookie!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	4. 3: The Prophecy

**Chapter Three: The Prophecy  
**

* * *

"Isn't the anything we can do to help Tumnus?" asked Peter.

"He's been taken to the witch's house and you know what they saw about it. Those who go through those gates very rarely come out."

Mrs. Beaver brought a plate over the where they were sitting. "Fish and chips?" she tried to comfort Lucy. "But there is hope, dear. Isn't there?"

"There's a bit for than hope! Aslan is on the move."

The children looked at him.

"Who's Aslan?" asked Edmund.

Beaver started to laugh. "Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter!"

Mrs. Beaver elbowed him.

"You don't know do you?" asked Beaver.

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," Peter said sarcastically.

Beaver started at them incredulously, "He's only the king of the whole wood, the top geezer…the real King of Narnia!"

Mrs. Beaver cut in, "He's been away for a long while."

"But he's just got back!" Beaver exclaimed, "and he's waitin' for you at the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"You're bloomin' jokin'!" Beaver looked at his wife frustrated and disbelieving, "they don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well…then…" Mrs. Beaver urged.

Cairi looked at the beavers and started for them, "Look…Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police…it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us, Cairi?" Susan asked.

"No, not blaming," Mrs. Beaver insisted. "Thanking you."

"There's a prophecy," Addie began to explain, "'When Adam's flesh, and Adam's bone, sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme," Susan commented smartly.

"I know, Addie said that when I told her, too, but you're kinda missing the point here!" Cairi said irritated.

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam, and two daughters' of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia!" said Mrs. Beaver.

"But that can't be right!" Peter disagreed, "Because there are _six_ of us. Four girls, not two," Peter sounded a little relieved.

"But it still works, Peter," Addie spoke softly.

Peter and everyone else looked at her surprised, for he hadn't expected her to know much about this, for she was only Edmund's age, "What do you mean, Addie?"

Cairi looked around nervously before looked Peter straight in the eye, "Well, even if there are six of us, there are _four_ of you. Two brothers and two sisters. Addie and I are only here o help and guide you. To help protect you."

Peter stared at her in disbelief, "And you think _we're_ the ones?" Peter asked.

Beaver butted in, "Well you'd _better_ be, because Aslan's already fitting out your army!"

"Our army!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at her siblings.

Susan looked at Peter, "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war!"

Peter looked at Cairi, Addie and the beavers hopelessly, "I think you've made a mistake! We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley!" Susan stated, but the two beavers exchanged confused looks.

She stood up, "Thank you for your hospitality," she looked at Peter expectantly, "but we really have to go!"

"You can't just leave!" Addie said angrily. She wanted desperately for them to help.

"She's right, we have to help Mr. Tumnus," Lucy pleaded.

"Oh Peter, you must help us. Please!" Cairi begged, and it seemed Peter would almost cave until Susan slightly nudged him.

Peter sighed, "It's out of our hands. I'm sorry nut it's time the five of us were getting home. Come on Ed," Peter looked around, "Ed?" his eyes settled on the open door. He turned back around and said heatedly, "I'm gonna kill 'im."

"You might not have to," all four pairs of eyes fell on Beaver, "Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?"

* * *

The children and the beavers ran as fast as they could up the snow laden hillside. They reached the top only to be greeted with the sight of Edmund walking to the Witch's castle, without his coat even!

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted.

"Sh! They'll hear ya!" Beaver scolded. Peter started after Edmund but Beaver latched onto his arm, "NO!"

"Get off me!" Peter angrily yelled as he pulled away and went to leave again, but Cairi pulled on his arm where Beaver had.

"Peter, please, you can't!"

He roughly grasped her hands off his arm, "Let go, Cairi!"

"You're playing into her hands!" she exclaimed. Peter looked at her and saw that her big brown eyes were full of concern. For _him_.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan yelled.

"He's our brother!" Lucy reminded.

"He's the bait!" Addie explained, "Mother wants all four of you!"

"Why?" Peter asked in a huff.

"To stop the prophecy from comin' true!" Beaver paused, "to kill ya!"

They were silent now, and Peter looked at Cairi a little regretfully until he noticed his hands gripping her wrists too tight. He released them immediately and looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry." he muttered.

Susan's voice rang out, "This is all your fault!"

Peter turned his attention from Cairi to her and shouted, "My fault?"

"None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" she scolded her older brother.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" he shouted angrily.

"I didn't know what would happen…" Susan trailed off, "Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

Lucy shouted, "Stop it!"

"Lucy's right. This isn't going to help Edmund." Cairi shouted, catching the two sibling's attention.

"They're right," Beaver agreed, "only Aslan can help your brother now."

"Then take us to him," Peter said.

Addie looked at him and smiled. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Peter. You won't regret this!"

"Addie, I think they are just going to get Edmund." Cairi said coldly as she took Addie's hand and followed after beaver.

Peter felt a pang of guilt and realized her words hurt more than they should.

**

* * *

So, here is chapter three. I should be able to update tomorrow night and Tuesday is my last midterm so I maybe able to update a lot more soon!**

**Please review! *Offers cookies and cake and smiles innocently***

**XOXO Jenny**


	5. 4: The Wolves

**Chapter Four: The Wolves**

* * *

As they ran back to the dam, Cairi suddenly stopped in her tracks, her vision blurring. The Pevensies stopped as well, and looked over at her questioningly. Addie finally looked.

"She's having a vision!" Addie told them. They heard wolves howling in the distance.

Cairi snapped out of her trance. "Maugrim! And the secret police!" she turned to the others. "Run! As fast as you can!"

They all took off and finally reached the dam.

"Hurry, mother! They're after us!" cried Beaver.

Mrs. Beaver's eyes went huge

Mrs. Beaver scurried off to the kitchen. "Right then." She said as she started to pack food.

"What is she doing?!" Peter asked, looking at Cairi. She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"You'll thank me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." said Mrs. Beaver.

"I'm cranky NOW!" Mr. Beaver cried impatiently.

They all rushed forward to help Mrs. Beaver pack food.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter snapped, as impatient as Mr. Beaver. Susan glared at him grabbed the bag.

There was a loud scratching noise as the wolves reached the dam.

"Hurry!" called Mr. Beaver. "Badger an' me dug this. Leads strait to his place." Mrs. Beaver put her hands on her hips.

"You told me they led to your mum's!" She cried.

They ran through the tunnels as fast as they could until Lucy tripped over a root running across the ground.

"Lucy!" Susan and Addie gasped. They fell silent as a growl echoed through the tunnels.

"They're in the tunnels." She whispered. Susan helped Lucy up and continued to run until they reached a dead end.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver scolded.

"There was no room next the jam!" Mr. Beaver cried throwing Susan a look. One by one they got out until Peter, Addie and Cairi were the last two in the tunnels.

"C'mon, Addie." Peter said. He helped the little girl out of the tunnel. "You, too, Cairi."

"Oh, Peter. Don't worry about me! Go!" Cairi said to him. Peter groaned.

"Cairi, please. Go first!" Cairi sighed and scrambled out of the whole. She turned to help Peter out of the tunnel. He and Mr. Beaver shut the hole with a barrel.

Lucy wandered backwards before tripping over something. "Ah!" She screamed. She looked back to see herself looking at a crowd of stone animals.

"I'm so sorry, dear." said Mrs. Beaver. Addie turned to see what he was talking about. She saw the stone figure of a badger.

"He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver said.

"What happened here?" Peter asked.

"This is what happens to those who cross the Witch." A voice replied. They all looked up to see a fox.

"Stand still traitor or I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys." The fox laughed.

"Yeah? Well you look like one of the bad ones." Mr. Beaver spat.

"Unfortunate family resemblance. But we can discus family breeding later. Right now you need to move."

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked. The fox smiled mischievously and looked up at the giant tree above them.

"Yay! I love climbing trees!" cried Addie.

Peter laughed. No matter how much danger there was, Addie was a little ball of positive energy.

"She really likes climbing trees." laughed Cairi.

Peter laughed"I can tell." He helped Cairi up the tree.

"Oh, come on." Addie said, who was already half way up the tree. The others quickly followed.

Finally reaching the top, the wolves broke through the barrels. The fox was standing in the middle of the clearing waiting as planed.

"Evening gents. Lost something, have we?" The fox asked. Maugrim growled.

"Don't patronize me! We know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

"Humans? In Narnia? That's a right bit of valuable information don't you think?" The fox taunted. One of the other wolfs pounced on the fox and picked him up in his teeth.. It was Cadoc. Lucy tried to cry out but Peter put his hand over her mouth.

"Your reward is your life." Maugrim snarled. "It's not much" he laughed. The fox looked around then up at the tree. It seemed like he was trying to decide whether or not to tell. Cairi gripped Peter's arm in fear that he would rat them out. She sent a pleading look down to the fox.

"North." The fox sighed. "They ran north." Cadoc threw the fox to the ground and howled. The pack ran north. Cairi cried out and let go of Peter's arm. They all started down the tree.

Once down, Peter gave her a questioning look.

"Cadoc. He's usually a really sweet wolf. That Maugrim is making him do horrid things." said Cairi.

Mrs. Beaver took to setting up a small fire and tending to the fox's wounds.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked. The fox chuckled.

"Well I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." The fox winced as Mrs. Beaver dressed the wounds. "Ouch!"

"Stop squirming! You're worse than beaver on bath day!" Mrs. Beaver yelled. Mr. Beaver let out a nervous laugh.

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver said, shuttering. Addie and Lucy laughed. The fox stood up and addressed the group.

"Well I am afraid that is all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Addie asked.

"It has been a pleasure Princess, and an honor. But, Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." The fox replied.

"You've seen Aslan?!" Cairi asked, shocked.

"What's he like?" Addie added.

"Like… Everything we have ever heard. You'll be glad to have him on your side in fight against the White Witch." The fox got up.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan said.

"But surely, King Peter!" The fox addressed Peter, worried.

"We just want our brother back." Peter told him. The fox nodded his head and got up.

"Farewell, King Peter, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy. And goodbye Princess Cairi and Princess Addie." With that, the fox trotted off.

Cairi frowned. Addie looked at her. "What is it?"

"We are not true princesses…" Cairi growl-whispered. Addie nodded.

"Well dears, we should probably get you some rest. Some blankets here." She handed out blankets to everyone and Lucy looked at them worried.

**

* * *

I am so sorry it took so long! I finished midterms and then, BAM!, the spring musical is in full swing! I'll try to update soon!**

**What do you think? Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	6. 5: Father Christmas

**Chapter 5: Father Christmas**

* * *

The eight of them had been walking for hours until they reached a stone bridge.

"Now, Aslan's camp is just over there by the stone table, across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver said.

"River?" Susan asked.

"Oh, the river has been frozen for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver piped in.

"It seems so far." Peter said, staring out in the direction they were to travel.

"It's the world dear. Did you think it would be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

Susan smirked at Peter. "Smaller."

Peter turned to face Cairi who rolled her eyes and smiled at him. They made their way off the bridge onto the river. Cairi stayed behind, staring out at Narnia. Peter came up behind her.

"You coming, Cairi?" he asked. She turned to him with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Peter."

She started to walk to the others, but Peter grabbed her arm.

"Cairi. I haven't known you long, but I know that something is very wrong." he said to her.

She looked at him and sighed. "I'm just worried."

"I am, too. I mean, how do we know if we can fight?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. I have total faith in the Narnians. It's what happens afterwards that I'm worried about. I have no idea what will happen to Addie and me."

"It'll be alright. I promise that you and Addie will be taken care of. No matter what." Peter put his arm around her shoulder. He led her down to the others.

* * *

"Hurry up humans! While we're still young!" Mr. Beaver called to the children who were falling quickly behind. Peter bent down so Lucy could ride on his back.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat!"

"Hurry up!"

"He is getting kind of bossy." Addie said.

"Oh no! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver cried. The children looked back at a sleigh being pulled following behind them. Cairi and Addie recognized it immediately as their mother's sleigh.

"Run!" Peter yelled. He took Lucy's hand while Cairi grabbed Addie's hand.

"Quick, over here!" Addie said at a mouth of a small cave. Peter let go of Lucy and pulled Cairi onto him with Lucy, Susan, Addie and the beavers all around. The bells from the sleigh stopped. Footsteps, growing louder made their way over on top of the small cave. Cairi's eyes widened when she saw a shadow in the snow.

After a few minutes, Addie spoke. "Maybe she's gone."

"I guess I'll go have a look then." Peter said, making a start to get up. Cairi quickly pulled him down.

"No! You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!" said Beaver.

"Neither are you beaver!" Mrs. Beaver told him.

"Thanks dear." said Beaver taking her hand and then scrambled out of the cave. After a few moments of silence and a few muffled sounds Beaver's head appeared suddenly causing Lucy to scream.

"Come on, Come on. I hope you've been good! 'Cuz theirs someone here to see ya!" They all gave each other confused looks before climbing out of their hiding spot.

Addie gasped. "Father Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy said as they got out.

"It certainly has, Lucy, since you've been here." Father Christmas said.

"Look. I've been through a lot since I've been here. But this?!" Susan said in disbelief. Peter glared at her and turned back to Father Christmas.

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter said. The man chuckled.

"No, but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said.

"There hasn't been in a hundred years. But, the hope you brought, your majesties, is slowly breaking the Witch's. Now, I suppose you could do with these." He reached into the sleigh and pulled out a big red bag.

"Presents!" Lucy said excitingly. Addie ran to him as well.

"The Juice of the Fire Flower." He gave Lucy a bottle with a liquid inside. "One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it." He gave her a dagger. She looked at the two gifts in awe.

"Thank you sir. I think I could be brave enough." said Lucy.

"I'm sure you could. Battles are ugly affairs. Susan!" He turned back to his bag and took out a bow, a quiver full of arrows, and a horn.

"Trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss."

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" Susan asked taking the quiver and bow. Father Christmas only chuckled and held out a horn.

"Though you don't seem to have a problem with making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are, help will come."

"Thanks." Susan said, now taking the horn. Father Christmas turned to Peter.

"Peter. The time to use these may be at hand." He pulled out a sword and a shield. They were both beautifully crafted. The shield had a red lion stamped onto it and the sword had a lion's head on it.

"These are tools. Not toys. Bear them well." said Father Christmas. Peter nodded, examining his gifts. Then, he turned to Cairi.

"Cairistiona, daughter of the White Witch. You must do your best to keep their majesties safe. You and Addie are needed greatly in the battle against your mother. You will need these." He handed her a sword like Peter's. "Since you have not discovered your power yet, you need this, as well." He handed her a cordial much like Lucy's.

"My power? Along with visions? Oh, my." said Cairi in awe. "Thank you." She put on her belt.

He turned to Addie. "Ah, yes. Addiena, younger sister of Cairistiona. You are also very important in this battle." He handed Addie a new bow and arrows. "You might want to let your sister have her bow back." He said with a wink. Addie smiled and handed them to Cairi.

"But, sir. You gave me this sword as well. Why?" asked Cairi.

The man chuckled. "You must learn to use a sword. You never know what will happen."

Father Christmas walked back to the bag and threw it back in the sleigh. "I best be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan!" He climbed into his sleigh and rode off.

"Bye! Merry Christmas!" The children called. Lucy turned back to Susan a big smile on her face.

"Told you he was real." She said. Addie giggled as Susan sent a sarcastic smirk Lucy's way.

"He said winter was almost over." Peter said.

"So…?" Addie started.

"You know what that means."

They all looked at him questioningly. Cairi shook her head.

"No more ice!"

**

* * *

Wow! Two chapters in one day! Woot. Go me! **

**Please review. *Pushes more cookies and cake and looks at the review button***

**XOXO Jenny**


	7. 6: Aslan's Camp

**Chapter 6: Aslan's Camp**

* * *

The seven of them ran down to over look the river. They looked down and saw that most of the river under the waterfall was melted.

"Oh my! Peter look!" Cairi said.

Peter stood next to Cairi and saw that the river was melting.

"We need to cross now." Peter said grabbing Lucy and Addie's hands.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast dear." Mr. Beaver said.

Peter was holding her hand and he started walking with her.

"Wait...can't you just think about this for a minute!" Susan shouted.

"We don't have a minute." Peter said.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." she said.

"No...You're trying to be smart as usual." Peter said while he started leading them down the mountain with Lucy and Addie in tow.

Cairi was behind them. They were still following the beavers.

"Be careful." Peter said to Cairi as she almost slipped.

She smiled at him. "Oh Peter. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!"

Susan was behind her. They made their way down the on the side of the mountains.

Cairi almost slipped again but Susan grabbed her from behind. "Thanks."

Peter stepped onto the river and it cracked. They all gasped.

"Wait...maybe I should go first." Beaver said.

"Maybe you should." Peter agreed.

Mr. Beaver walked onto the ice more carefully. It slightly cracked.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" said Mrs. Beaver.

"Well, you never know what meal will be you last, especially with your cooking!" He patted down his tail a few times.

Cairi took Addie's hand from Peter and they started across the river. Peter and Lucy followed, Susan and Mrs. Beaver behind them.

"Mum would know what we were doing..." Susan began to say.

"Mum's not here!" Peter snapped.

"Oh no!" Lucy yelled. They all looked up and saw wolves following them above the frozen waterfall. Cairi gasped and started to run after Peter and Lucy who were also running. But the wolves went down first and they were now in front of them.

One wolf tackled Beaver. It was Cadoc again.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver yelled.

Peter took out his sword that Father Christmas gave to him and pointed it at the wolf. Cairi took out her sword as well in case any of the wolves tried to do something stupid. She won't let anything happen to Addie, Peter and his sisters, especially little Lucy.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill you!" Cairi yelled pointing her sword at Maugrim.

"Ha. Like the traitorous, helpless princess could ever kill anyone." Maugrim snapped at her. He turned his attention to Peter as she fumed. "Put that away, boy. Somebody could get hurt."

Cadoc barked at Peter. Cairi glared at the wolf that had once been her friend.

"This isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yelled.

"Smart girl." Maugrim growled at them.

"Don't listen to him, Peter. Kill him, kill him now." Beaver said.

"Look just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero!" Susan yelled. "Just drop it!"

"No Peter...Narnia needs you. Kill him while you still can." Beaver said.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled.

Cairi gasped. They all looked up and saw that the waterfall was about to split open.

"Hold onto me!" Peter yelled.

Peter plunged his sword onto the ice and grabbed onto it while Susan, Lucy and Addie all grabbed a piece of his fur coat and held onto it. He hooked his arm through Cairi's.

The waterfall slowly came down on them and Lucy, Susan, Addie and Cairi all screamed while the water dropped onto them. Cairi held her breath as the water submerged them. All of a sudden the ice they were on floated on top of the river and Cairi started coughing. Lucy screamed as she was about to slide off the ice and into the river but Peter held onto her tightly.

Both of the beavers were with them since the waterfall send Maugrim and his wolves flying away from them. When they reached dry land, they got off of the ice. Cairi crawled onto the surface and pulled Addie up with her. Susan realized Lucy wasn't with them.

"What have you done?" she yelled at Peter.

Peter looked next to him and saw that he was holding just her coat.

"Lucy!" Susan yelled.

Addie called out as well, "Lucy!"

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked as she appeared, walking towards them.

Cairi smiled at her.

"Your brother has you looked after really well." Beaver said.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver said.

They all looked inside the forests and saw the sun coming out and the flowers were beginning to bloom in front of them. As Cairi walked, Cairi tripped on a root. She hit her head when she fell.

"Cairi!" called Addie and Peter at the same time. They ran to her had helped her sit up.

Peter put his hand to her cheek and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. I hit my head lightly. It kind of hurts."

"Well...when we get to the Stone table." Mrs. Beaver said.

"We have to hurry humans...the Witch is right behind us." Mr. Beaver said.

Peter helped Cairi onto her feet. She still had her bow behind her and her sword at her side.

They left their coats on the branches. Peter grabbed Cairi's hand and they both started following the beavers.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine. It's nothing that hasn't happened before." Cairi smiled.

Peter looked at her.

"Do you mind if I walk with Susan?" Cairi asked.

"No...I don't." Peter said.

"Thanks." Cairi said.

She went over to Susan who was behind the beavers.

"Hello Susan." Cairi said.

"Oh, hello Cairi." Susan. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit." Cairi said. "I want to thank you for not letting me fall down the mountain."

"It was nothing." Susan said. "Peter really likes you and if I had let something happen to you...he'll probably kill me."

Cairi giggled smiled at her.

"You really think he likes me?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "Are you blind? He is always worried about you, making sure you're okay. He always walks beside you and he even holds your hand sometimes."

"Oh." Cairi said quietly.

Susan looked at her. "Do you not like him that way?"

Cairi sighed. "I really don't know. I've never met a human boy before because I have never been outside of Narnia."

Susan slightly chuckled. "Don't worry you're not missing much!" Cairi smiled and laughed.

They were still walking and one hour later they saw no ice and the sun was out.

All of a sudden Cairi heard a horn being blown. She looked up at the mountains and saw a centaur. She was now next to Peter and they had spent the rest of the trip talking, getting to know each other.

They all enter the camp and every creature they saw kept on looking at them.

"Why do they all keep staring at us?" Susan asked.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy said as she giggled.

Peter, Susan, Cairi, Addie, Lucy and the Beavers walked up to a big tent that was bigger than the others and it was more decorated. They all stop in front of a centaur. Peter took out his sword and raised it up.

"We have come to see Aslan." Peter said.

All was calm and quite until every creature bowed down behind them. Cairi was looking at the tent and saw a flap opening. She then saw a paw and saw a lion coming out of it. Cairi smiled at him as he looked at all of them. This was Aslan.

"Welcome Peter, son of Adam." Aslan said. "Welcome Susan, Lucy, Addie and Cairi, daughters of Eve and welcome to you beavers, you have my thanks."

The two beavers smile at him.

"But where is the other son of Adam?" Aslan asked.

"That's why we're here sir. We need your help." Peter said.

"We had a little trouble along the way." said Susan. "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

"Captured? How did that happen?" Aslan asked.

"It was my fault really. I was too hard on him." Peter said solemnly.

Susan put a hand on his shoulder while Cairi took his hand.

"We all were." Susan said.

"Sir he's our brother." Lucy said.

"We will try to get your brother back." Aslan said. "But it's going to be harder than you think."

"Oreius please show Peter to his tent and Melia, please show Susan and Lucy theirs. I would like to speak to Cairi and Addie alone." Aslan said.

Cairi looked up at Aslan and he smiled at her and he walked into his tent. The girls looked at the others.

"It'll be alright." Peter said. "Go."

Cairi and Addie walked inside the tent and looks at Aslan wondering what he wanted to talk to them about.

**

* * *

Yay. Another chapter! Please review!!!!!!!! *Pushes cookies and cake***

**XOXO Jenny**


	8. 7: The New Identities

**Chapter Seven: The New Identities**

* * *

"Cairistiona and Addiena, thank you for bringing the Pevensies safely to us." Addie opened her mouth to say something. "Do not blame yourself for what has happened with Edmund, dear one. It is not your fault."

"Sire," said Cairi. "We would have helped the Pevensies with anything. We have grown to like them a lot. It also helps that they are here to defeat mother."

"Your mother is what I wanted to talk about. I sense that you, Addiena, have doubts about going against your mother." said Aslan.

Cairi looked at Addie, who looked back at her. Cairi nodded.

"Yes. I feel like a horrid and ungrateful daughter for betraying her." said Addie.

Aslan looked at the two girls. "What if I told you that you are not Jadis's daughters?"

Cairi laughed. "That's impossible. I have memories from my whole life about living in the castle."

"What I say is true. Jadis kidnapped you about a year ago Narnian time and about three weeks your world's time and implanted memories in your heads."

Addie gasped. "Everything we knew, wasn't real?"

"Yes, dear one." Aslan said gently.

"So Cairi and I aren't really sisters?"

Cairi gasped at this revelation. Aslan looked at them sadly. "You are cousins, not sisters."

Addie's eyes teared up and she ran from the tent.

"I'm sorry." said Cairi as she followed her, now that she knew, cousin out of the tent.

* * *

"Addie!" called Cairi as she caught up to her.

Addie was sitting in a tree on the other side of the camp. She turned to Cairi. "Please, I just want to be alone right now. To try to understand."

Cairi hugged her. "I understand that you need your space. Just don't wander off."

She left Addie to collect her thoughts.

"Addie?" asked a voice from below her. Addie looked down to see Lucy and Susan climbing up the tree. They sat down on a branch when she saw Addie's tear stained face.

"Oh, Addie! What's the matter?" asked Susan.

"It's was Aslan told Cairi and me."

Lucy asked, "What did he tell you?"

Addie sighed. "The Witch isn't our mother. We are not even sisters! We're cousins!" Lucy was shocked. "And to top it all off, the witch kidnapped us from a different word. We're not from Narnia! She implanted memories magically into me and Cairi."

Lucy and Susan hugged her and Addie stopped crying and she wasn't sad anymore. She was angry beyond belief and she hated the witch with a burning passion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cairi stood at a ledge overlooking the sea. She couldn't believe what she had been told. Jadis had kidnapped her and tricked her into thinking she was her daughter. Addie, the adorable, lovable Addie, was not her sister. She had disliked Jadis before, but now she hated her with her entire being. And she wasn't from Narnia, the land she loved and was going to fight to save. Her life had been turned upside down.

"Cairistiona." said a deep voice behind her. She knew the voice belonged to Aslan.

"Yes, Aslan?"

The great lion looked at Cairi with concerned eyes. "Are you alright, dear one?"

"Oh, yes. I was just processing everything." she said to him. "I was wondering, though, do I have a different name in the world I am from?"

"Yes you do. Your name is Nellie Benson. Addiena's real name is Sophie Benson. Your fathers are brothers."

Cairi smiled.

"What is so amusing, dear one?"

She smiled. "I definitely like Nellie better than Cairistiona. It's easier to pronounce."

Aslan laughed. "It suits you well. Henceforth I shall call you Nellie."

"Cairi!" called a voice from behind them. Cairi laughed and turned to see Peter running towards her. "Cairi. What's the matter with Addie? I saw her crying in a tree."

"Oh, it will be alright. I bet Susan and Lucy are with her by now."

Peter gave her a questioning look. "But what's wrong with her."

Cairi looked at Aslan, who nodded. "Addie and I are not from here and Jadis is not our mother. She kidnapped up from another world and implanted false memories into us. Oh, and Addie and I aren't sisters, we are cousins."

Peter was flabbergasted. "From another world? And your cousins?"

"Yes. Oh, and my name isn't Cairi. It's Nellie. Nellie Benson! And Addie is really Sophie Benson." said Cairi, or Sophie, happy all of the sudden.

"So, I call you Nellie, now?" he asked.

"Yes! Isn't it easier to say than Cairistiona?" she didn't wait for his response. "I'm going to tell Addie, well her name is Sophie, I guess!" She ran to find the little girl.

Peter fiddled with the end of his sword and looked out at the see. He was a castle across it.

"That is castle Cair Paravel. The castle of the four thrones, on one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." Peter looked at him skeptically. "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No. That's just it. Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am."

Aslan looked at him. "Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Beaver also mentioned that you also planned on turning him into a hat." Peter laughed. "Peter, there is a deep magic that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and helps us fulfill destinies, both

yours and mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family!" said Peter.

"You brought them safely this far."

Peter shook his head. "Not all of them."

"I will do what I can for Edmund. But you must consider what I ask of you. I too want my family safe." said Aslan.

Peter looked back out at Cair Paravel.

**

* * *

(AN: I'm going to call them by their new names from this point on.)**

Nellie ran down to the river, after changing her clothes, to find Sophie and Lucy.

"Hello everyone!" she called cheerfully to them.

They looked up. "Hello, Cairi. Addie told us everything."

Nellie looked at them. "She did, did she? Well, did she happen to mention that her name is not really Addiena?"

Sophie's eyes went wide as she looked at Sophie in shock. "It's not?"

Nellie smiled at her. "No. Your real name is Sophie Benson. And my name is Nellie Benson."

"So we call you Sophie and Nellie, now?" asked Susan from behind them.

Nellie shrugged. "I guess."

Susan smiled and walked over to Lucy.

"You look like Mum." Lucy told her.

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war."

Lucy smiled as an idea popped into her head. "We should bring her one back. A whole trunk full!"

"If we ever get back." said Susan sadly. She looked over at Lucy. "I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun together, didn't we?"

"Yes." said Lucy. "Before you got boring!"

Lucy laughed and Susan looked amused. "Oh really?"

Susan splashed water at Lucy and Lucy splashed her back. Sophie and Nellie laughed and went to grab towels for them. When Nellie pulled the towel off the tree, Maugrim appeared behind it and barked at her. Sophie shrieked and jumped back.

"Please don't try to run! We're tired and we prefer to kill you quickly!" as he said this, two wolves appeared out of the trees. One of which was Cadoc.

"Susan, get the horn!" Nellie yelled as she swatted Maugrim with the towel.

Susan ran, grabbed the horn and blew. She, Lucy and Sophie scrambled up the tree. Nellie tried to get to the tree, but was cut off by Maugrim.

"Well, look here. The traitorous Princess Cairistiona."

Nellie scoffed. I'm no princess and my name is not Cairi. It's Nellie."

"Lies!" he cried.

"It's true!" cut a voice. "It seems that the girls know the truth."

Maugrim growled. "Well then. It seems we have no more use for them." He lunged at Nellie, teeth bared. Before he could reach her, something blocked him. It was Cadoc.

"There is no need to kill them, Maugrim. They are innocent!"

Maugrim snarled. "They stopped being innocent when they betrayed the queen."

Nellie braced herself for an attack.

"Get back!" a voice yelled. She looked up and saw Peter running towards them, sword out. Maugrim and the other wolf started to circle him, while Cadoc stayed protectively in front of Nellie.

"Come one." said Maugrim to Peter. "We've been through this." The other wolf barked. "We both now you haven't got it in ya." The wolf barked again.

Nellie saw Aslan, Oreius and other soldiers running towards them. Aslan pinned the wolf to the ground and Oreius drew his sword. "No. Stay your weapons, this is Peter's battle."

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die… like a dog!" yelled Maugrim. He lunged at Peter as he raised his sword. The wolf landed on top of him.

"Peter!" Nellie, Sophie, Susan and Lucy yelled in unison. They all ran to Peter.

Nellie pushed the wolf off of him and Peter sat up. He looked into Nellie's eyes for a brief moment before she threw her arms around him. The others followed suit.

"After him!" called Aslan as he released the wolf. "He'll lead you to Edmund." He turned to Peter. "Peter. Clean your sword."

He did so and knelt in front of Aslan. He put a great paw on his shoulder and then took it off. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter looked at the girls happily and put his sword away. Nellie threw her arms around him again. "I'm so proud of you, Peter."

* * *

Later that night, Sophie and Lucy were asleep in their tent while Susan and Nellie lay awake.

"Susan." Nellie whispered.

Susan turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"I think I love Peter!"

A smile crept onto Susan Pevensie's face that night.

**

* * *

So, what do you think?**

**He he. I'm watching Narnia right now on ABC Family, and it's the scene they meet Beaver! YAY!**

**Please review. *Pushes more cookies towards readers and looks at the review button***

**XOXO Jenny**


	9. 8: Edmund's Return

**Chapter Eight: Edmund's Return**

* * *

The next morning, Nellie woke to see sunlight coming through the flap of the tent. She got up, pushed her hair back into a ponytail, put on her shoes, and went outside. As she emerged, she saw Peter walking out of his tent and walked over to him.

"Good morning, Peter. Sleep well?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh, hello, Nellie. Well enough." he said.

"Worried about Edmund?"

Peter looked away, with a guilty look on his face. "Yes."

"Oh, Peter." she said, taking his hand. "Don't…"

She was cut off by the sound of hooves. She looked up and saw Oreius, who looked up at the hill. She looked up and saw Aslan taking to a boy. It was Edmund.

"Peter!" she said, pulling on his hand. He too saw Edmund. He was about to say something when they heard the flaps to the girls' tent open. Nellie saw Sophie, Lucy and Susan coming out. They all looked up to see Edmund.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled, running forward. Peter blocked her way. Aslan and Edmund looked over and saw them. Edmund walked down the hill with his hands in his pockets, he was ashamed.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed." said Aslan from behind him. He walked away.

Edmund looked shyly up at them. "Um… hello…"

Lucy smiled and hugged him. He hugged her tightly back. Sophie hugged him after, followed by Nellie and finally Susan.

"Are you alright?" she asked her younger brother.

"I'm a little tired." he said quietly.

Peter finally broke his silence. "Get some sleep." Edmund looked at his as he walked past him.

"And Edmund." he added. "Try not to wander off!"

Edmund smiled and walked to the tent.

* * *

Later on, after Edmund slept, they sat down all together for breakfast. Edmund ate very quickly; Nellie assumed that Jadis had practically starved the poor boy.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." said Lucy.

Edmund smiled at his sister.

"I'm sure they'll pack some up for you for the journey home." said Peter, leaning against a rock.

Susan looked at him. "We're going home?"

"You are." he told her, sitting down next to her and Nellie. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe."

"But they need us..." protested Lucy, gesturing to Nellie and Sophie. "All four of us!"

"Lucy it's too dangerous." said Peter. "You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay." cut in Edmund. They all looked at him.** "**I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy took Ed's hand and Sophie smiled at him.

"Well I guess that's it then." said Susan, getting up. Nellie also got up, knowing what she was doing.

Peter asked, "Where are you going?"

"To get in some practice." said Nellie as she and Susan picked up their quivers and arrows. Nellie also grabbed her sword, just in case.

* * *

Sophie shot first, and hit the blue each time. Susan and Nellie stood with their bows poised to shoot. They released, Susan's arrow hitting in the white, Nellie's in the blue.

"You've been at this a bit longer than I have!" said Susan in defense.

They shot again, this time both of them hit the blue. Lucy and Sophie smiled. Lucy took out her dagger and threw it at the target. It hit it dead center.

The older girls all gasped and Susan laughed nervously at her sister.

Peter and Edmund came riding up, Edmund on a horse, Peter on a unicorn, practicing sword fighting.

"Come on Ed, sword point up, like Oreius showed us." called Peter.

"Un guard!" yelled Edmund.

"Now block!" said Peter, Edmund blocked Peter's sword.

All of the sudden, Beaver came running up. "Peter! Edmund."

Edmund's horse reared. "Whoa horsey!"

"My name is Philip." said the horse indignantly.

"Oh, sorry." said Edmund, slightly taken aback.

Beaver explained. "The White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan..."

Peter looked at Ed and then over at the girls, to see a grim expression on Nellie's and Sophie's faces.

* * *

When they arrived back at the main camp, Nelly saw Ginarrbrik.

"Jadis!" he yelled. "Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!"

Jadis arrived at the camp, her Cyclops carry her chair-like thing Nellie had seen once before. The Narnians began to yell.

"Get out of here, Witch!"

"You don't belong here!"

She paid them no attention, hoped down, looked over in Edmund's direction, glaring at him, and walked towards Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." she said in her cold voice.

Everyone gasped. Sophie put her arms protectively around Edmund's shoulders.

"His offence was not against you." replied Aslan.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

Aslan roared, "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written."

"Then you will know that all traitors belong to me." She turned to the crowd.

Peter unsheathed his sword. "Come and take him then."

"You think that mere force will deny me my right, little king?" She sneered at Peter. Nellie felt her anger rising. "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water. That boy will die on the Stone Table. As is tradition." She looked back at Aslan. "You dare not refuse me!"

Aslan snapped. "Enough! I shall talk with you alone."

* * *

They waited for the negotiations to end.

"Don't worry, Ed." said Sophie soothingly while rubbing his arm. "Nothing will happen to you, I promise!"

He weakly smiled at her. "Thanks Soph."

The flaps of Aslan's tent flew open and Jadis emerged. Every stood, waiting for the result of their argument. Aslan followed soon after.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood!" he announced.

The crowd roared with happiness. Peter put a hand on Ed's shoulder while Sophie threw her arms around him.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" asked Jadis.

Aslan roared, causing her to fall into her seat. The Narnians all laughed. The White Witch leaves.

Everyone rejoiced with Edmund. Lucy looked around happily and she looked at Aslan. He looked at her sadly, sighed and walked into his tent.

**

* * *

So sorry it took so long, but I've had so much homework lately! Arg. Well, luckily my teachers were nice today, so I barely had any. Which is a good thing, 'cause it's my birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!**

**Please review! *Pushes birthday cake forward and looks at the review button***

**XOXO Jenny**


	10. 9: Lead Us, Peter

**Chapter Nine: Lead us, Peter!**

* * *

Later that night, Lucy tried to get to sleep, but tossed and turned restlessly. Suddenly, she saw a shadow walk past her tent.

"Susan!" she cried, trying to wake her sister.

Susan woke and at jumped out of bed as soon as she saw the shadow.

"Su? Lu? What's going on?" asked a groggy Nellie. Sophie sat up, waking to hear them talking.

Susan shushed her and motioned for them to follow her. They all left the tent and started looking for the source of the shadow. They finally saw Aslan leaving the camp. They decided to follow him. They kept following him, keeping behind the trees, until, they heard, "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

Nellie came out from behind a bush. "We couldn't sleep."

"Please, Aslan." said Lucy. "Couldn't we come with you?"

He looked at the four of them. "I would be glad of the company for a while."

They walked with him for a while, until he said, "It is time. From now on, I must go on alone. Thank you Susan and Lucy. Thank you Nellie and Sophie. And farewell."

They watched him until he disappeared. Susan looked around, and headed for a spot in the trees. They followed her, and saw Aslan walking up steps that were surrounded by the Witch's army. They started to jeer at him. They continued to watch in horrified silence until Aslan fell.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" asked a scared Lucy.

Nellie shrugged sadly at her.

"Bind him." Jadis ordered her soldiers. "Wait. First let him be shaved."

More jeers and catcalls were heard from her soldiers as Ginarrbrik cut some of his mane of and others came until it was gone.

"Bring him to me!" she ordered. "Tonight, the Deep magic will be appeased!" her troops roared. "But tomorrow, we will take Narnia, Forever!" She bet down to Aslan. "You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you really think that by giving your life you would save the Human boy? Ha. You are giving up your life, and saving no one. So much for love. In that knowledge... Despair... and DIE!**"**

She plunged in the knife and Aslan's eyes grew wide and then slowly closed.

Sophie and Lucy gasped and burst into tears while Susan and Nellie cried silently, pulling them into an embrace.

"The great cat… is DEAD!" the witch screamed. Her army cheered loudly. She looked up at Otmin.

"General, gather your army and prepare for battle." She looked down at Aslan's dead body. "However short it may be."

Otmin let out a huge roar and her troops roared with happiness.

The girls walked up to the Stone Table and leaned on Aslan. Lucy got an idea and she started to unscrew her cordial.

"It's too late, Lu. He's gone." said Susan gently.

"I'm sure he knew what he was doing." said Nellie, in an attempt to soothe the younger girl.

After a while of sitting with Aslan, Susan finally spoke. "We have to go."

Sophie gasped. Lucy shook her head. "We can't just leave him here.

Susan looked at her. "Lucy, there's not time! We have to tell the others."

Nellie stood. "I'll go! Sophie, stay here with Su and Lu. I need you safe. I'll go and fight."

"But, Nell, please! I want to help!" pleaded Sophie.

"No, Soph! Please. I need you safe."

Sophie took her hand. "Be safe… cousin."

Nellie slightly smiled. "And you, my dear little cousin."

Susan and Lucy hugged her, wishing her luck and to tell their brothers they loved them.

"I wish we could send word ahead to get there faster." said Nellie.

Lucy looked up. "The Trees!"

"Dryads!" exclaimed Sophie.

Back at Aslan's camp, in the boys' tent, Peter and Edmund slept. The Dryad blew in and one of her petals brushed Peter's face, waking him. He woke with a start and grabbed his sword, waking up Edmund.

"Be still, my princes." she said grimly to them. "I come with grave news from your sisters and friends…"

* * *

Nellie ran down into the camp. She ran to the center where Aslan's tent was and she saw Peter.

"Peter!" she cried to him.

He turned to face her, his face relieved. He hugged her as she reached him. "Nellie! You're alright!"

"I'm fine!" she said, pulling back from his embrace. "Did the Dryad get to you?"

He looked into her eyes. "Yes. I'm going to check."

As he walked away to the tent, she called, "Peter, wait!"

Peter walked out of the tent a second later.

"I was trying to tell you! We saw it, Peter!" she said a tear fell down her face. Peter put an arm around her shoulders.

"She's right, he's gone."

"Then you'll have to lead us." said Edmund. "Peter, there's a whole army out there waiting to follow you."

Peter looked skeptically at him and then looked at Nellie. "I can't."

"Aslan believed you could." Ed said to him. "And so do I."

"As do I, Peter!" said Nellie, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Lead us, Peter!"

Oreius looked at them. "The Witch's army is nearing, Sire. What are your orders?"

Peter looked down at map.

* * *

As the troops prepared for the battle, Nellie was also preparing. She was in her tent, with her mail on and was strapping her sword to her side when Peter came in, fully dressed, minus his helmet, and his head mail was off his head.

"Hey, Peter." she said, trying to be cheerful.

"Nellie." he said, his voice serious. "I don't want you to fight."

She dropped the arrows she had been holding on her bed in surprise. "What? Why?"

"Because! I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Lost me? Peter, I don't plan on dieing. I plan on getting revenge on the witch."

He shook his head, "Please, Nell. Don't fight."

"Peter." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I have to. Please understand."

Peter sighed and took her hand. "Fine. But I don't like it."

He turned to leave, but she stopped him by grabbing his hands. "Peter, I feel like there is a deeper meaning for you not wanting me to fight."

"Why do you think that?" he challenged.

"I can see it in your eyes."

He rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to see you hurt, Nell. I really care about you."

"I'll be fine, Peter. And I'll kick your butt if you're not careful."

Peter laughed and kissed her on the cheek. He started to walk away, but she said. "You missed."

He turned around. "What did you say?"

"I said, you missed." She said, stepping closer to him and put her arms around his neck.

Peter smiled and leaned down, closing the space between them, and their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling he closer.

They pulled apart, and Peter rested his forehead on hers.

"What's the reason you don't want me to fight?" she asked teasingly as she ran her hands through his hair.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "Because… I love you, Nellie."

She smiled and kissed him again. "As I love you, Peter Pevensie."

He held her, not wanting to let go.

"Peter." she said, pulling out of the embrace. "They need you."

Peter kissed the top of her head. "I know, my love. Let's go."

Nellie put her quiver on her back, slipped her hand into Peter's and they walked out of the tent.

**

* * *

Yay, they kissed!!!!! **

**It's February Break and you know what that means: More time to update!**

**Please review! **

**XOXO Jenny**


	11. 10: The Battle

**Chapter Ten: The Battle**

* * *

Peter and Nellie met Oreius and the army.

"King Peter, My lady." said Oreius, bowing respectfully to them. "My lady, I mean you no disrespect but, I'm sure King Peter, King Edmund and I all would feel better if you were not on the front lines."

Edmund turned to her and nodded. "I agree. I mean, think about Sophie. Someone needs to be there for her."

Nellie stiffened, thinking about little Sophie.

"I've already tried to persuade her." said Peter. "It won't work."

"No." said Nellie softly. "Peter, Ed's right. I need to be alive for Sophie. As much as I hate to admit it, I shouldn't fight, at least with my sword."

"Well." said Edmund. "I've heard from Susan that you are extremely good with a bow, you could be one of our archers!"

Nellie smiled and hugged the boy. "That's perfect, Ed!"

"Yeah, well, I'm only looking out for Sophie. And Peter would become even more of a lunatic if he lost you!" he said, squirming out of her grasp.

"Even more of?" asked Peter, raising an eyebrow.

Nellie laughed. "Yup, that pretty much sums it up!"

Everyone, minus Peter, started to laugh. It was cut off by the arrival of a Gryphon.

"The Witch's army is almost her, your highness." It told them. Nellie ran back to her tent, unstrapped her sword, leaving it on her bed, and slung her quiver over her shoulder. She ran back out and caught up with Peter.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Peter and Oreius stood in front the army, while Edmund and Nellie stood up with the archers.

Over head, they saw the Gryphon from earlier fly over head and land next to Peter. "They come, you highness, in numbers and weapons far greater then our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle!" stated Oreius.

"No," started Peter, "but I bet they help!"

* * *

"I take no interest in prisoners. Kill them all." said Jadis to Otman.

Otman roared and the army charged forward. Gryphons soared and dropped stones onto the army.

"Look to the sky!" he cried.

* * *

Peter saw the Witch's army charged forward. He looked back at Nellie and Edmund, who both nodded. _Please be careful, Nell. _He turned back to Oreius. "Are you with me?"

"To the death!" he answered, as if it were obvious.

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!" yelled Peter and he lead his army in a charge to meet the Witch's army.

Back up on the rocks, Nellie and Edmund watched intently, waiting for their time.

_Please be careful, Peter!_, thought Nellie.

* * *

Back at the Stone Table, Sophie, Lucy and Susan woke up beside Aslan.

Susan and Sophie looked at each other "We should go." Susan said. The two older girls got down off the Table and went to help Lucy down.

"I'm so cold." said Lucy. They put their arms around Lucy and they started to walk away.

Suddenly, as they reached the stairs, there was a loud cracking noise and the ground shook, causing them to fall.

"Susan! Sophie!" said Lucy as she saw that the Stone Table had cracked and there was no Aslan.

"What have they done?" whispered Susan.

They saw a bright light and looked behind the Table.

"ASLAN!" the three girls yelled in unison, for standing before them was the Great Lion!

They all rushed to him and hugged as He laughed.

"We saw the knife, the Witch." stated Susan.

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic a little differently. For she would know that if a willing victim who had committed no treachery died in a traitors stead, the Stone Table would crack and death itself would begin to unwind." explained Aslan.

"We sent the word that you were dead." said Susan.

"Nellie, Peter and Edmund would have gone to war." added Sophie.

Lucy drew her dagger. "We have to help them."

Aslan chuckled and pushed her hand down. "We will, but not alone. Now, climb on my back. We have a long ways to go and little time to get there. And you might want to cover your ears." Aslan roared loudly and they took off.

* * *

Back on the battle field, Peter yelled, "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!"

"That's the signal!" said Beaver standing between Edmund and Nellie.

"Archers to the ready!" commanded Nellie. The Archers got set.

"FIRE!" yelled Edmund.

The Archers shot off their arrows; some of them were knocked out of the air by the Witch's army.

Ginarrbrik saw Peter charging and shot an arrow into his unicorn. He stood up in time to see Oreius and the rhino charge at Jadis.

"No! Stop!" he yelled at them.

They didn't listen. The Witch ducked attacks, parried blades, spun her wand and turned Oreius to stone.

* * *

Aslan and the girls reached the Witch's house.

Sophie Lucy and Susan look for Mr. Tumnus among the statues. Lucy found him and started to cry, while Susan hugged her. Aslan came over and breathed on Mr. Tumnus, and he slowly came back. He gasped and fell forward onto Lucy, who looked at him and smiled. He returned her smile.

"Susan, Sophie this is..." she started.

"This is Mr. Tumnus!" the older girls cried happily, hugging the faun.

They released and turned to see Aslan and the creatures he had freed from their entrapment.

"Come, let's search the castle, Peter will need all the help he can get."

* * *

Peter struggled to fight off the soldiers. He called to Ed, "Edmund! There are too many of them! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!"

"Come on, you heard him!" Beaver said, tugging on Edmund's sleeve, directing him towards Nellie.

Edmund started toward Nellie, but then, he saw the Witch. His hatred for her flared and he started back toward Peter.

"Peter said to get out of here!" cried Beaver.

Ed looked at him. "Peter's not King yet!" he yelled.

"Edmund, don't!" shrieked Nellie.

Edmund rushed down the hill, leapt off with his word ready and cut the witch's wand in half. She glared at him in disgust and stabbed him with the remnants of her wand.

"Edmund!" yelled Peter.

Edmund fell to the ground and the Witch advanced on Peter. He rushed toward her and started to fight her. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar. The turned and saw Aslan, Susan, Lucy and Sophie right behind him, running to join Nellie. And behind them, a huge number of Narnians charged down onto the battle field.

"Impossible!" breathed the Witch. She started to attack Peter again.

Aslan rushed down the hill to kill the Witch. "It is finished." he said finally.

"Peter!" he heard behind him. He turned and Nellie barreled into him. He kissed her and she let go so Lucy could hug him.

Susan looked around. "Where's Edmund?"

They all race off to find him.

* * *

They got to him to see Ginarrbrik about to kill him.

"Edmund!" cried Sophie. Susan shot the dwarf with an arrow, killing him. They all raced to Edmund.

Edmund coughed and gasped, struggling to breathe as Susan pulled off his helmet. Lucy pulled out her cordial and placed one drop on Edmund's lips. He stopped moving. They all looked sadly at each other until they heard him cough. He looked up and smiled at them. Peter pulled him up into a hug.

"When are you ever going to do are you're told?"

Edmund laughed and Sophie threw her arms around him. "You big idiot!"

That made him laugh even harder. Everyone hugged him, and then they pulled back and all looked at Aslan.

He blew on the stone Oreius and he was freed from his stone prison. Lucy looked at her cordial, and raced to cure all who were injured.

Peter pulled Nellie into him. "I love you, Nellie."

"I love you, too, Peter." she told him, she leaned in and kissed him.

"Ew! Get a room, you two!" cried Sophie.

Everyone looked at Sophie and laughed.

**

* * *

So, what do you think? It's a little rushed, but this story is going to include some of their life during the Golden Age.**

**Next chapter: The Coronation! **

**XOXO Jenny**


	12. 11: Cair Paravel

**Chapter Eleven: Cair Paravel**

* * *

That night, they arrived at Cair Paravel, their new home.

"Your coronation is tomorrow morning. You have tonight to prepare and get settled." Aslan told them. "I'll leave you in the care of Tumnus and Melia to show you to your rooms."

"Come, your majesties. And my ladies." said Melia, leading them. "Susan, your room is to the right. Lucy, yours is right next to it. Nellie, yours is right across from Susan. Finally, Sophie yours is across from Lucy. There are dresses close your sizes and everything you will need to clean yourselves. If you have any need for the infirmary, don't be afraid to tell us. I'll take my leave now, my ladies."

"Thank you, Melia." said the girls. They went into their rooms.

Nellie entered her room, to see a room even grander than her old room at the old castle. The walls were silver with blue trim. The bed was king size with the same blue comforters with silver trims. She went to her closet and found five dresses. She grabbed a dark navy dress and went into the bathroom. She took her bath and then got dressed.

As she sat brushing out her hair, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said, setting down her brush.

The door opened and Peter walked in. He had cleaned up and looked very handsome.

"Peter!" she said jumping form her seat and hugging him. She pulled back. "Wow. You clean up nicely."

"Thank you." he said hesitantly.

She looked into his blue eyes. "You're nervous."

"I'm about to be a King! I'm fifteen and I am going to be High King!"

She stroked his cheek. "Don't worry love. You'll make a great king!"

He smiled at her. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm going to bed! Leave." she said, pushing him away from her and out the door. He laughed. "Night, love."

_

* * *

A young girl with brunette curls, about Sophie's age, jumped into the car next to Sophie, who was in between her and Nellie. _

"_NJ! Sophie! It happened!" shouted the girl excitedly._

_Nellie laughed. "What happened?"_

_The girl looked at her. "Peter! He actually kissed me! And told me he loved me!"_

_Nellie swallowed, thinking about _her_ Peter. "That's awesome, Emma! And you said…" _

_Emma rolled her eyes. "I said I love you, too! What else would I say, silly!"_

_Sophie laughed. "Great, now that takes him off my back."_

_Her aunt and uncle gave her questioning looks from the front seat. She shrugged. "He had a humungous crush on me, and I'm in love with someone else…" she trailed off, remembering. _

"_NJ, have you ever been in love?" asked Emma._

_Nellie sighed. "Yes…"_

_Their mother looked at her. "Nellie Joanna Benson! You have? When? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Oooh! What's his name?" piped Emma._

"_I didn't tell you because I most likely will never see him again." A silent tear slid down her cheek. "It was when I was sent to the country, to the Auntie's house. You know how the Professor lives out there, too? Well there were four children that were evacuated to his home. Sophie fell for the younger boy, Edmund, while I fell for the oldest one, Peter. That's the reason I never want to be around Emma's Peter, because it hurts. But, I got sent home, when Edward…" she couldn't finish the sentence, it hurt too much._

"_NJ," said her father. "It was his decision to lie and join the army, not yours. You mustn't keep blaming yourself for his death."_

_By now, Nellie was sobbing. "But he told me! I could have told you, and you would have stopped him! But no, I didn't tell you! And now he's dead and it's my fault!"_

"Edward!" shouted Nellie as she shot up in bed, tears streaming down her face.

Her door burst open and Sophie and Susan flew in.

"Nellie? What's wrong?" exclaimed Sophie, seeing her cousin's tear stained face.

"Nell?" asked a male voice. Peter came running into the room, Lucy and Edmund in tow. He ran to her bed and cradled her. "Love, what is it?"

"It was a dream! But it was more of a vision." explained Nellie. "Sophie, I remember our old life. I live in America, and you go to a boarding school to be close to me and Emma. Emma's my younger sister, she's your age. I have two older brothers, Edward and Andrew. We both transeferred to a school in London, so that you could be closer to your family. We evacuated to the country because of the war, but before that, my family all moved to England and Edward…"

She started to cry. Peter held her tighter and kissed her hair. "Sh. It's okay."

She pushed him away. "No! It's not okay! Right before we left for Aunt Polly's, Edward told me he was staying in London, to enlist in the army. He was sixteen, so he lied about his age. He told only me, making me swear not to tell Mum and Dad. When we left, he told Mum he was going to stay with Rebecca, his girlfriend, and evacuate when she did. And they believed him, because you see, even at sixteen, they were madly in love. Rebecca supported him in fighting, she's Jewish, but her father's Christian, so she wasn't forced into a ghetto or anything. Anyway, so you, Andrew and Emma and I all went to Aunt Polly's. What I don't remember is how we got here. But, if I remember correctly, Edward got drafted and is fighting now."

"Wow, that was all in your dream?" asked Lucy.

Nellie shook her head. "No, the dream brought back all of those memories. My dream was of me, Sophie, Mum and Dad in our car, Emma jumping in the car, telling us about her boyfriend." She looked at Peter and giggled.

He shot her a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"Her boyfriend's name is Peter." She giggled. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Then she remembered the story she was telling and stopped giggling, the tears flooding back. "Sophie was relieved because the boy had a huge crush on her before Emma. Soph said she loved… someone else." She would tell her when they were alone that it was Edmund. "Emma turned to me and asked me if I had ever been in love. I told her yes and that it was Peter. I explained how we had met, with some made up parts, and then, I started to cry. I cried because Edward had been killed in the war and I thought that it was my fault. Dad tried to assure me that it wasn't my fault, but I didn't listen. This means that Edward is going to die!"

Sophie jumped up onto her bed and pulled her from Peter. Nellie cried in her arms.

"Could I please be alone, with Nellie? You all should get back to bed. After all, it is your coronation tomorrow." Sophie said.

The Pevensies nodded, and one by one, hugged Nellie and left the room. Peter was the last to leave. He kissed her and said, "See you in the morning."

Sophie shoed him out and closed the door. She turned around to find that Nellie had cried herself to sleep. She sighed and returned to her room sadly, but she knew that she really should have asked who she fell in love with anyway.

* * *

The coronation of the Pevensies began at ten am sharp. They walked up the aisle happily. They couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Peter looked over and saw Nellie and Sophie standing beside Oreius. They smiled at them. He smiled back and walked up to the dais with his family and turned to the crowd.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." said Aslan. She looked to see Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers and Nellie step forward. The Beavers each help a pillow, each with to crowns. Mr. Tumnus took one of the jeweled crowns and placed it on her head, smiling all the while. He stepped back into his place beside Nellie.

"To the great western woods, I give you King Edmund the Just." continued Aslan. This time Nellie stepped forward, took the silver crown, and placed it on Edmund's head.

"Well done, squirt." she whispered, very quietly joking with him. He smiled at her and silently laughed.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." Once again, Mr. Tumnus stepped forward, took the crown and placed it on the head of a smiling Susan. She looked at Nellie who beamed at her.

"And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent." Aslan said. Nellie stepped forward one last time, taking the final crown from the Beavers and placing it on Peter's head. He looked at her, his eyes full of happiness and love. Nellie smiled at him and returned to her spot next to Tumnus.

"Once a king or Queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the Heavens." concluded Aslan.

They sat upon their throwns and the crowd started to cheer. "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

* * *

"Aslan!" called Nellie, racing after the Lion.

"What is it, dear one?"

Nellie breathed deeply and told him about her dream. "What does it mean?"

"You will come to understand. I will return in five years time, and I will explain it all to you and Sophie. Then you are to leave Narnia."

Nellie gasped. "Leave Narnia? But why must I leave Aslan? I love Peter and want to be with him! Ad Sophie going to fall in love with Edmund!"

"Do not worry, dear one. For you and your cousin will see the Kings and Queens again. It is fate, but you must return to your families. You will see Peter sooner than you think. Farewell Nellie and farewell Sophie, Ladies of the Court of Cair Paravel."

Nellie turned to see Sophie standing behind her, eyes wide. She turned back to see Aslan walking down the beach. She turned back to Sophie.

"Ed? I am fated to be with Ed?" said Sophie happily.

"I knew it! I knew you liked him!" said Nellie, chasing her laughing cousin back into the Ball.

Lucy ran out to the balcony and saw Aslan walking away. She gasped.

"Don't 'll see him again." said a voice from behind her. It was Mr. Tumnus.

"When?" she asked.

"In time... but you mustn't press Him! After all, He isn't a tame lion..."

"No, but he is good..." she said, she turned and saw that He was gone. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Here." said Tumnus, pulling a hankie from his person. "You need this more than I do.

She took it and she and Tumnus held hands as she looks into the sunset.

**

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review! And Happy *Late* Valentine's Day! (I forgot to say it yesterday!)**

**XOXO Jenny**


	13. 12: Kings in Love

**Chapter Twelve: Kings in Love**

* * *

Four and a half years had gone by and Narnia was now completely restored. Peter had officially started to court Nellie while the others remained single. Sophie and Edmund became the closest friends out of all of them.

One morning, the now eighteen and a half year old Nellie was asleep in her room until…

"NELLIE!" screamed Sophie and Lucy, jumping up and down on her bed.

Nellie shot up. "Lucy! Please! You are fourteen and a half and a Queen now! And Sophie! You are sixteen! Both of you are too old to jump on my bed to wake me up now! Act appropriately!"

Sophie and Lucy laughed. They knew Nellie was kidding.

"C'mon, sleepy head! Peter's waiting for you in the courtyard!" said Lucy.

"Chop chop, Nellie. He won't wait forever!" added Sophie.

Lucy laughed. "Is that really the best you can come up with? We all know Peter would wait forever for her!"

Nellie blushed and shook her head. "Out! Both of you! I'll see you at breakfast!"

They two younger girls laughed and left the room.

* * *

Nellie walked down to the courtyard, were the girls said Peter was waiting for her. When she arrived, she found him sitting on a bench in the middle. She silently walked around behind him and snaked her arms around him. He jumped but then relaxed when he saw her.

"Hello, my love." she said to him. "Soph and Lu told me that you were waiting for me. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No not at all. I hope they didn't do anything too terrible to wake you up, love." he responded, motioning for her to sit with him.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "No, they just jumped on my bed and screamed my name like they did when we were younger."

He smiled, snaking his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Yes, that sounds like my sister."

Nellie laughed and nodded. "So, what did you want me to meet you here for?" Peter noticeably stiffened. "What's wrong, Peter?"

He stood up and shook his hands. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect… I hope…"

"You hope? What do you mean?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"Nellie, every since we met, I've always seen you as the most beautiful person I have ever met." She blushed. "I fell in love with you, and you fell in love with me. These past four and a half years have been the best years of my life, here or in England. Nellie, sweetheart, I love you. Will you be my queen? Will you marry me?" he knelt to the ground and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Nellie gasped. "Peter! Oh, yes! I will marry you!"

Peter smiled widely and slid the ring onto her finger. He stood up, picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her, pouring all of his love for her into it. She pulled back.

"I love you, so much! I am the luckiest woman ever."

"I love you, too. Shall we tell everyone at breakfast?"

Nellie nodded and he put his arm around her waist as they went inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edmund searched the castle for Sophie. He had heard her and Sophie wake up Nellie and then saw her scramble out with Lucy. He never saw her after that.

"Susan, have you seen Sophie?" he asked his older sister as she passed.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Ed. I haven't seen her since last night. Try the library. She really seems to like it in there."

"Thanks, Su." He said and took off in the direction of the library.

"And good luck." She called to him, knowingly. She could tell for a long time that the Just King had fallen for his adorable best friend. "But I'm warning you. You know she has a mind of her own!"

Much to his delight, he found her just where Susan thought she would be. Sophie was curled up on one of the big chairs with a book about Narnian history.

"Hey you!" she said, not even looking up from her book. "What's up, Ed?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to talk to someone but Nellie's with Peter and you know how they are." he joked.

"Yuck." she said in mock disgust.

Edmund laughed. "I know."

"But in their defense," said Sophie. "they are quite adorable. Do you think he really is gonna propose to her?"

"Probably. It took him so long to decide to officially court her, that when he made his decision, he asked her that day. It's the same situation here."

Sophie laughed. Edmund thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He looked at her; he realized that over the past four years, Sophie and Nellie had physical differences they didn't have before. Nellie had told them about how the witch had cast a spell on them to make them look like sisters. While Nellie had a chocolate brown hair color, Sophie had a light, caramel brown hair, almost like a dirty blonde color. Sophie had green almond shaped eyes, while Nellie had round hazel eyes.

She looked at him and cocked her head. He was staring at her. She knew that look, for it was the same look Peter had when he looked at Nellie. It was then that she realized it, Edmund Pevensie, her best friend, was in love with her. She loved him as well. She gave him a knowing smile, which he slowly returned, understanding crossing both of their faces. She stood up from her chair. "See something you like, my king?"

He walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist. "Why yes, my lady. I believe I do."

He reached a hand up, cupped her cheek, and pulled her up into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. She pulled away, looking into his eyes. "I love you, Edmund Pevensie." she told him, running her fingers through his long black hair.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I love you, too, Sophie Benson."

"Well, it's about time!" exclaimed a voice from behind them. They turned to see it was Nellie who had spoken. She was standing in the doorway holding Peter's hand.

"Well, not all of us have visions, telling us when to do things, Nell!" came Sophie's reply, muffled because her head was in Edmund's chest. _Darn it, he was tall! Why do I have to be so short?_

"Visions?" asked the Pevensie boys together.

"Remember the night before the coronation? When I had that dream? Well, in it, Soph said she was in love with someone. Later on, I revealed that it was Ed." Nellie explained. "Don't you have something you need to ask my dear cousin, Ed?"

"Oh, right. Sophie, will you allow me, King Edmund of Narnia, to court you?"

"Yes!" was all she said as she flew into his arms. "And Nellie is there anything you need to show u and or tell us?"

Nellie blushed. "Well, um, Peter proposed to me…"

"YAY!" yelled Sophie as she hugged her cousin. "Let me see! Let me see!"

Nellie laughed at her bubbly cousin and showed her the ring. "Oh, Nellie! It's beautiful!"

"Come on. The girls are probably wondering where we are." said Peter.

Nellie smirked at him. "Yeah, well, they're probably wondering if you actually eat breakfast anymore. Saying as you haven't eaten with us for the past two weeks!"

"Hey! It's not our fault that we have a country to run! We eat early so we can start early!" said Edmund.

"Then how come your sisters, who have the same responsibility, eat with us and get to you with time to spare?" Nellie poked her fiancé in the chest. "Never mind, let's go."

* * *

Susan and Lucy sat at the breakfast table, waiting for the others to arrive.

"I wonder what's taking then so long. I told them what time to be here!" said Susan.

"Calm down, Su. We're here." laughed Sophie, swinging the hand she held Ed's in. His sister's jaw dropped.

"Edmund?" gasped Susan.

"You finally asked her? Yay!" exclaimed Lucy.

Peter laughed at his younger sister.

"What is that, Peter?" asked Susan. Nellie smiled and showed them her left hand.

"He proposed?" asked Lucy and Susan together.

Lucy jumped up and hugged them as they laughed. "We're gonna be family!" she cried. "So, when's the wedding."

Nellie laughed. Then she realized she would be leaving in a matter of months. It was the first time she had thought of it in over a year. "The sooner, the better!"

Peter looked at her. "Are you sure, love?"

"Absolutely!" said Nellie. Sophie nodded, realizing what her cousin remembered. This was going to be harder than she thought.

**

* * *

I changed my mind and only am writing two more chapters. I might write a sequel, so I'm going to put a poll up.**

**Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	14. 13: The Wedding

**Chapter Thirteen: The Wedding**

* * *

Two months had passed since Peter had proposed to Nellie and Sophie had been asked to let Edmund court her. The cousins were happier than they had ever been before.

"I even remember my past now, too!" she exclaimed happily to Susan and Lucy. "I live in England and am the third oldest out of five. I have a younger sister, Christine, an older sister, Joanna, and two older brothers, Christopher and Adam. I have two dogs name Buddy and Amos. Mine and Nellie's family are very close, even if we live in different countries."

"That's co cool!" said Lucy. "I always wanted a dog!"

Nellie entered the room, laughing. "Yeah, the closest thing we have here is Cadoc, and he's not much of a family pet."

"Hey, NJ." said Sophie.

Nellie gasped. "You remember?"

Sophie just beamed at her. Lucy and Susan, on the other hand, were confused.

"NJ? What does that mean?" Susan asked her.

"NJ stands for Nellie Joanna. My full name is Nellie Joanna Benson. You see, it's a name from the 1800's, and I wanted a more modern name, so everyone called me NJ."

"Wait, your middle name is Joanna and Sophie's sister's name is Joanna?" asked Lucy.

Nellie smiled. "It's our great-grandmother's name."

"We should get to bed. It is the night before your wedding, Nell." said Susan. "And your coronation."

Nellie walked down the corridor to her room. She saw someone at the end of the hallway, beyond her room. All she could see was blonde hair, and she knew it was Peter.

"Go away!" she commanded him. He turned. She covered her face. "No! Look away. Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding?!"

Peter laughed. "Okay, love. See you tomorrow."

He turned and left and Nellie slipped in her room and went to bed.

The next morning, no one came to wake her up, but her body woke her up. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." she said, stretching in her bed.

Susan, Lucy and Sophie came barreling in, smiles on all of their faces. They were followed by Melia and a faun named Breinne. Breinne was carrying her dress. It was a beautiful lacey white that, much to Nellie's happiness, did not have a train. Melia curled her hair and Susan applied her make up. Lucy and Breinne helped her into her dress. She slid the white shoes on and watched as the fauns helped Susan and Lucy into their dresses. Susan was her maid of honor and Lucy was her bridesmaid.

Edmund came in, dressed for the wedding. "It's time." He gestured for them to leave the room. Nellie was the last to leave. "You look beautiful, Nell. Peter's so lucky to have you."

Nellie blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Ed."

Peter stood beside Aslan in the Throne Room when Edmund came in.

"They're ready." he said. He looked to Peter. "You ready, Pete?"

Peter took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

Edmund nodded to the musicians. The music started and the door opened. Lucy came in, followed by Susan. Then, Peter's jaw dropped. Nellie could only be described as an angel. Her brown hair was swept up into an intricate bun, with ringlets around her face. Her dress was beautifully crafted and fit her perfectly. But all Peter could do was stare at her face. It was almost if as it emitted a white glow. Her normal hazel eyes today were a solid piercing chocolate brown. When her brown eyes met his blue eyes, she smiled a dazzling smile at him. Once she reached him, he offered her his arm and led her to Aslan.

"Dearest Narnians, today we are gathered to witness the bond of our beloved High King Peter and Nellie, Lady of Cair Paravel." He said to the crowd. "Before we begin, are there any objections to this marriage?"

The fur on Cadoc, who sat on the side, ready to guard Nellie and Peter from attackers, stood, showing that he would fight them off if they dare object. No one objected.

"Then, Peter Pevensie, do you take Nellie Benson to be your wife, to care for and protect until death do you part?"

Peter smiled at Nellie. "I do."

"And do you, Nellie Benson, take Peter Pevensie to be your husband to love and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

Nellie smiled and lovingly tightened her grip on Peter's arm. "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nellie laughed as Peter pulled her in to him and kissed her lovingly. The Narnians erupted into cheers.

"Lady Nellie, will you please step forward."

Nellie reluctantly left Peter's embrace and kneeled before Aslan.

"To the majestic eastern mountains, I give you High Queen Nellie, the Amiable."

Lucy walked forward and placed a beautiful blue jeweled crown on her head. Nellie stood before the Narnians. They chanted, "Long Live Queen Nellie!"

* * *

About an hour into the ball, Nellie stepped outside to be alone. Everywhere she turned, someone wanted to meet her, to shake her hand, to congratulate her.

"You alright, Nellie?" someone asked. She turned to see Edmund.

"It's just a bit overwhelming in there. I just needed some air." she said, smiling at him.

Edmund leaned on the railing of the veranda. "I know what you mean. There is this girl, the princess from Archenland, and she won't leave me alone. She has no idea that I am courting Sophie, since it is private, but she's driving me mad." His face was full of disgust. "She tells me, 'It's only right, King Edmund. Now that your brother is married, you must marry to bring allegiance between countries.'"

"That girl sounds like trouble." said Nellie.

"That's not the worst part. Because no one knows I am with Sophie, her father forced me to dance with her. Sophie saw and ran. I haven't been able to find her since." said Edmund.

Nellie but her hand on her brother-in-law's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ed. She'll understand. Do you want me to talk to her?" Ed nodded. "Then, I'll go find her."

"Thank you so much, Nell."

Nellie found Sophie sitting on a bench, her eyes red.

"Dearest Cousin, I have been looking for you!"

Sophie glared. "Did Edmund send you to tell me that he is going to court Alexandria?"

So that was her name. "No! Ed sent me to tell you that her father forced him to dance with her, and he can't get rid of her. He truly loves you, Sophie. But because you chose not to publicly announce that you are being courted by him, he is expected to dance with princesses."

Sophie smiled at her cousin. "Thank you. I had no idea. Come, let's go back."

* * *

"Where have you been? Peter's been worried sick!" snapped Susan as they rejoined the ball. At the mention of his name, Peter was at Nellie's side.

"No worries, Ed explained everything." he said, wrapping his arm around Nellie. She snuggled into him.

"Oh, where is he? I need to speak with him." Sophie said.

Peter looked at her. "I last saw him still on the veranda."

"Thanks." said Sophie and she headed for the veranda. Nellie walked in front her. As she grew close, she heard two voices talking. Edmund's and Alexandria's voices.

"No, my Lady." he said.

"Why ever not? We could bring allegiance to our great lands, my King." said Alexandria. "Then your brother and my father wouldn't have to go through that dreadfully painstaking process."

"I…I love another." he told her.

The princess laughed. "And who is this other girl?"

"Lady Sophie, Queen Nellie's cousin." he told her. Nellie smiled, he really did love Sophie.

Alexandria laughed again. "Why have_ her_, when you can have _me_?"

"My lady, I…" Edmund was cut off. Sophie, not listening to their conversation, turned to the veranda. There, Nellie and Sophie saw Alexandria kissing Edmund. Edmund pushed her away and saw Sophie.

Sophie started to cry. "You bastard!"

"Sophie!" he said, stepping towards her. She pulled away from him.

She slapped him. "I loved you! I thought you loved me as well, Edmund. But don't worry; I won't stand in your way!"

Edmund looked to Nellie, and Peter, Susan and Lucy who had heard what was happening, for help. He looked back at Sophie. "Sophie, my dove, please listen to me."

"No!" she said shaking her head. "I don't wan to hear your lies, Edmund."

She took off running. "Sophie!" they all called after her.

"I'll go. Su, Lu, come!" said Nellie. The three of them took of running.

Edmund left to his room for the night and Peter rounded on Alexandria. "Do you realize what you have done?"

She shrunk back in fear. Peter was not in his king mode; he was in protective brother mode. "Please, your majesty! I had no idea!"

"You are never to go near King Edmund ever again, you hear me?" She nodded and Peter stormed away to end the ball.

**

* * *

Please don't hate me! I'll give you cookies! Don't worry, everything will work out… whether it is in this story or in a sequel, I won't tell you.**

**Please review! And the poll is up, so please vote!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	15. 14: Goobye, For Now

**Chapter Fourteen: Goodbye, For Now**

* * *

Four months passed and no one, besides Nellie, had spoken to Sophie, for she would never say anything back. When she would go to meals, Sophie wouldn't saw a word to anyone and if Edmund set foot through the door, she would leave immediately. If Nellie dared to talk about Edmund, she would be forced to leave, so she never knew the truth about what happened the night of the wedding.

Once, Edmund had tried to reason with her.

"Please, Sophie, my love, listen to me!" he begged.

She glared at him. "Why would I listen to the _boy_ who cheated on me?"

"Because I want to tell you the truth!" he continued to beg. He ignored every insult she shot at him. "I never loved Alexandria. I've always loved you, Sophie. She was the one who kissed me."

"Lies!" she spat at him and left the room. Nellie went over to Edmund and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off and sulked out of the room.

* * *

One day, Nellie persuaded Sophie to go to the beach. They walled along the shore.

"It's been a long while since I have seen you smile, my dear cousin." commented Nellie.

"There is no reason to, Nellie." she responded coldly.

"Why so sad, dear one?" asked a deep voice behind them.

The two women turned and saw a magnificent sight.

"Aslan!" they gasped. They hadn't seen him since the wedding. They ran to him and hugged him. He laughed.

"I restate my question, dear Sophie. Why so sad?" He asked her.

Her face fell, though there still was no smile before. "Edmund. He…"

"I know everything, dear one, no need to explain." He said softly. "You must know that he loves you dearly, and he did nothing wrong."

Sophie's face grew red. "He kissed another woman! At my cousin's wedding!"

"Ah, but it was she who kissed him. He did nothing wrong."

Sophie gasped and looked at Nellie. "So what he's been telling me all along was the truth?" Nellie nodded. "Oh, my dear Edmund. I was wrong! I need to see him, now, to tell him I know the truth! Oh! How horrible I have been to him!"

"One thing at a time. You do realize why I am here, don't you?" said Aslan.

Realization hit Nellie. "To send us back? Aslan, please! No! I'm married to the most wonderful man! I love Peter so much; it will hurt me so much to leave him."

Sophie cried out. "No! I need Edmund. He needs to know that I still love him!"

Aslan sighed. "You may go back up to the castle and say goodbye to only one Pevensie each."

* * *

"Lucy! Susan! Where are Edmund and Peter?" asked Sophie. Lucy looked at her strangely. "Please, Lu. We need to speak with them."

Lucy smiled, but then it turned to a frown. "I'm sorry Sophie. But he is in a meeting with Peter until this afternoon. They are talking with the King of Archenland. You will have to wait until later."

Sophie felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Lu, you don't understand! I need to see him!"

Lucy looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do."

That was when Sophie started to cry. Nellie explained it to them. "We can't wait until later. You see, Lu, Sophie and I are leaving!"

Susan gasped. "What? Why?"

"It's Aslan's doing!" said Sophie.

"We have no choice." said Nellie. "Please, explain everything to them. Tell them we love them and don't really want to leave!"

Susan hugged Nellie. "Goodbye, my sister. I love you!"

"I love you, too. You will always be my sisters." she said looking at Susan and Lucy.

Lucy hugged Sophie. "Even though you never married Edmund, we still consider you our sister." Susan nodded.

Sophie took off her locket and handed it to Lucy. "Give this to him. So he'll have something from me.

Lucy nodded.

"Farewell!" Sophie and Nellie called as they left Cair Paravel for the final time.

* * *

"Are you ready?" He asked them.

"Just do it!" cried Sophie.

Aslan breathed on a tree, and the trunk split open. "Farewell, dear ones. But don't fret. I believe we will see each other again."

"Goodbye, Aslan." Sophie said and walked through the tree and disappeared. Nellie walked forward and stopped. She turned to face Cair and whispered, "Goodbye, Peter, my dearest love."

She walked through the tree and into a bedroom. She walked to a mirror and looked at herself. She was fourteen again. Her brown hair was wavy and to her shoulders. She was wearing a white blouse with a cardigan, a plaid skirt that fell to her knees, white tights and black shoes.

Her door flew open and in stormed Sophie.

"I'm twelve again! I hate being twelve!" Sophie raged. Nellie laughed at her cousin.

"What are you laughing at? You're fourteen again!" Sophie teased. She looked out the window and sighed.

"What is it?" Nellie asked.

Sophie turned to her. "Ed's still seventeen and I'm back to twelve. It's not fair."

Nellie sighed. She had faith that Susan and Lucy would relay their message to Peter and Edmund and Ed would know that Sophie loved him. She looked down at her left hand and saw that she still had her wedding ring. She took off the bare chain that was around her neck, slipped the ring on it, put it back on and slipped it underneath her blouse. This way she would always feel close to Peter.

The door opened again. It was three boys and a girl, Chris, Adam, Andrew and Joanna.

"Nellie." Andrew said solemnly. "You should read this."

He handed her a letter. It was from their mother.

_Dearest Andrew, Nellie and Emma,_

_I hope you are all doing well at Aunt Polly's Home, especially since your cousins are there with you. _

_I am so sorry to write this and not tell you in person, but something horrible has happened. Your brother, Edward, lied about his age and joined the draft. His camp was bombed two days ago, and there were no survivors. I am sorry to tell you that our Dear Edward is dead. You all are to take a train to London the day you receive this and your father will meet you there. Then we will drive to Finchley, where he is to be buried and where we will live, to be close to him._

_All my love,_

_Mum_

Tears fell from Nellie's face. Even though she knew it was inevitable, it still stung. Her Edward, her big bear of an older brother, was dead. She turned to Andrew. "Has Emma seen this?"

"Has Emma seen what?" said a little voice. Emma skipped happily into the room, only to stop at her older siblings sad faces. "What happened?"

"Emma." said Andrew softly. "Edward…"

"NO!" screamed Emma, bursting into tears. "He can't be dead! He just can't be!" She looked to Nellie. "Nellie, please!"

Nellie wrapped her arms around her little sister and let her cry. Andrew wrapped her arms around them as Chris put his arms around Sophie. Adam and Joanna hugged her as well and the whole family cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cair Paravel, afternoon came. Susan and Lucy had not said a thing since Nellie and Sophie had left. Peter and Edmund soon joined them.

"I wonder why he didn't stay for lunch." said Edmund. Peter just shrugged. They then saw the sad looks on their sisters' faces. "What happened?"

"Nellie and Sophie." was all Susan could say. "They're gone."

Edmund gaped at them. Peter gasped. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Aslan sent them home." Lucy sadly stated. Peter collapsed into a chair and put his head in his hands. Nellie, the love of his life, was gone. Back to their world. Susan put her hand on his shoulder.

Edmund sat next to Lucy. She took out the locket and handed it to him. "Sophie told me to give this to you. And to tell you that she loves you and she understands you did no wrong. She wanted you to have this to remember her by."

A tear rolled down Edmund's face as he took the locket. He had given it to her for her sixteenth birthday. He ran outside and looked out to see Aslan look sadly up at him and walk away.

"Goodbye, Sophie, my dove." he said.

**

* * *

Oh my god. I was almost in tears writing this, but it had to happen! I have decided on my own (because I am impatient and don't want for wait for the poll) that I am going to write a sequel. The first part will be Sophie and Nellie's life in London and then it will go into Prince Caspian. I'll try to make it less rushed than this story!**

**I'm going to write one last chapter: when the Pevensies go home.**

**Please review!**

**XOXO Jenny**


	16. 15: All Are Home

**Chapter Fifteen: All Are Home**

* * *

Catherine and Marie Benson waited for the train with their children to pull in.

"Don't worry, Catherine, the neighborhood is wonderful. There are plenty of kids around that are your children's ages." said Marie, Sophie's mother, to her sister-in-law.

"I hope they'll like it." said Catherine, Nellie's mother.

The train pulled in and eight children piled out. All of them looked to have been crying for quite some time.

"Hello, kids." their mothers greeted them.

Nellie and Emma rushed into Catherine's arms and started to cry again. Sophie, Joanna and little Christine rushed into Marie's arms and cried as well. The boys all just stood there.

"Come, your fathers are waiting." said Catherine.

They all left and little did Catherine and Marie know that Sophie and Nellie not only cried over Edward, but over Peter and Edmund as well.

* * *

Ten years had passed in Narnia and the Kings refused to marry. They said that they would find a king when the time called for it, but they would never love another girl.

The two of them were never fully happy again. Peter, especially on the day of his and Nellie's anniversary, would be increasingly angry at times. Both of them often found themselves cursing Aslan for taking them away.

One morning, Susan had, had enough.

"Come on, you two! We're going riding!" she told them.

Peter frowned. "Why would we do that?"

"Because you two are overdue for some fun!" said Susan with her hands on her hips. "And don't say that it was something you used to do with only Nellie. She would hate to see you like this!"

"And Oreius said that the White Stag has been spotted." said Lucy.

Peter sighed. "Alright, when do we leave?"

Lucy and Susan smiled mischievously. "Now!"

The two girls grabbed their brothers and dragged them to the stables.

When they got there, Edmund decided to lighten the mood. "You girls stay at the castle; I'll go get the stag myself."

Lucy laughed and mounted her horse. "I wouldn't even dream of letting you go by yourself!"

They all laughed and mounted their horses.

* * *

Halfway through their ride, Philip started to slow down. Edmund stopped him.

"You alright there, Philip?" he asked his horse.

"I'm not as young as I once was." the horse replied.

Susan, who had gotten ahead with Peter and Lucy, came back. "Come on, Ed."

"Just catching my breath." he told her.

Lucy and Peter joined them. She complained, "Well that's all we'll catch at this rate!"

"What did he say, Susan?" asked Lucy teasingly.

"'You girls stay at the castle; I'll go get the stag myself.'" Susan quoted in a bad imitation of Edmund.

Peter and Lucy laughed. Peter looked over and saw a lamp post covered in leaves. "What is this?"

They all got off their horses.

"It's like from a dream..." said Susan.

"Or a dream of a dream..." said Lucy, thinking for a moment. Then she whispered, "Spare Oom!"

She took off.

"Not again!" said Susan.

"Lu?" called Peter. "Lu?"

"Come on!" said Lucy, fighting her way through branches. Edmund, Peter and Susan followed her.

Suddenly, something soft hit Peter's face. "These aren't branches..."

"There coats!" exclaimed Susan.

"Stop pushing!" said Lucy.

"Ouch, Susan that was my foot!" exclaimed Edmund.

"Will you stop shoving!" cried Peter. "Ah....!"

They all fell out of the wardrobe. Susan looked at herself and then at her siblings. They were young again! The door to the room opened and Professor Digory walked in with the ball they had been playing with.

"There you are." he said. "Now what were you children doing the wardrobe?"

Peter, fifteen again, said. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir!"

The Professor threw ball to Peter and with a twinkle in his eye. Peter caught it and looked sheepishly up at him.

"Try me!" said Digory. He told them about his adventures in Narnia.

* * *

"Goodnight, Lucy." said Peter.

"'Night, Peter!" she said.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, she put on her robe, grabbed and candle and put her shoes on. She snuck down to the spare room and went to open the wardrobe.

"I don't think you'll get back in that." said a voice behind her. "You see I've already tried."

Lucy looked at him sadly. "Will we ever go back?"

"I expect so, probably when you least it. What's to say keep your eyes open." he told her and led her back to bed.

* * *

**Fin! What do you think? **

**The sequel should be up either today or late tomorrow. It might not though, because I need to catch up on my Twilight story!**

**XOXO Jenny  
**


	17. Sequel

**Hey Everyone!  
**

**The sequel is now up and I will be posting the next chapter sometime today! It's called The Land They Love.**

**Hope you enjoy it!  
**

**XOXO Jenny**


End file.
